Another Miracle or Another Danger?
by Twi-chick34
Summary: Is this a miracle? Edward and Bella have more? Children? How is it possible? Will this pregnancy be safe? Or will it be just as dangerous as Renesmee's birth? What could this mean in the supernatural world? How will the Volturi react, or will they even get involved? (Rated: M due to non-graphic, but passion filled nights between Edward and Bella and some possible violence)
1. Preparation

**Another Child While Bella is a Vampire:**

**I do not own Twilight, I did however write this fanfiction story. All the rights of Twilight go to the brilliant Stephenie Meyer and Summit Entertainment. Enjoy!**

* * *

**I want to thank my Beta "Swiftie121389" For helping me. Without her this story would still be incomplete.**

* * *

**EPOV:**

So, it has been two years since the Volturi came here to rid of Renesmee. After the horrifying arrival of them and the joyous survival of us all Renesmee had been happier than ever. Nessie spent a lot of her time with me and Bella, still into fashion. Alice would always buy her the most gorgeous things and we couldn't help but to smile at the marvelous appearance. Bella and I were at the main house with the family and I could help myself. I couldn't help but to feel that I wanted Bella, in an adult way.

Renesmee was going to spend the night here because today was Bella and I's two year wedding anniversary, so everyone was going to try and give us a night to ourselves. I couldn't help it. I was feeling so many emotions with Bella next to me. I was thanking god that with our house almost two miles away from the house that my family couldn't hear us there. I couldn't help but feel... well sensual towards Bella right now, well hardly ever now that we could be physical with each other, knowing I wouldn't have to worry about hurting her when we were interested in a passionate night. I mean, yeah, of course I miss her Chocolate Brown eyes and her blushing when she would think about something embarrassing or awkward to talk to me about. I kept getting images in my head... of Bella and I together.. connected in a way I never knew was possible. Renesmee was now of course two years old, but looked, and was inteligent enough looking like a twelve year old. I missed it when Renesmee was little. It would have been nice to raise her... raise her at a regular human pace, but... I guess nature just has a cruel sense of humor.

I was taken out of my thoughts when I heard a yawn coming from Renesmee and Bella picked Renesmee up carefully and ran her upstairs to sleep. Now Bella came back down with a bag in her hand. I looked at her questioningly, but she just tsked at me, and used her power to show me her thoughts quickly. "_Just wait until tonight my love. You will see and love it." _And her thoughts were gone. I smiled and Jasper winced. My mind was going free on what ever might possibly be in the bag and I didn't realize that my emotions were on sensual overload.

_"Ok, Edward, Seriously.. please calm down you are giving me a massive headache." _I chuckled and nodded at Jasper. I took ahold of Bella's hand and said good night to everyone. As soon as we were outside I threw Bella into my arms. Bella always squealed when I did this, so after I threw her into my arms I ran us straight to our cottage, to have an amazing night.

As soon as we reached the cottage I held Bella in my one arm while using my other arm to open the door. I then set Bella on her feet and flew around the house closing the curtains, and locking the windows, and doors. Not that anyone would come in here, but still... at a time of passion like this.. you had to take precautions. I laughed at the thought. As we entered our sweet little home I began to notice Bella's eagerness. Bella and I hadn't been able to be with each other physically in almost a year, and I could feel my body.. my mind, my body, my soul.. wanting her. Bella turned to face me, smiling a beautiful crooked smile.

"Hey Edward?" I looked into her beautiful eyes. Yes, even though I did miss the lovely chocolate brown her eyes were even more pretty as butterscotch. She looked at me smiling and I was more than happy to answer her.

"Yes my darling?"

"Well... I have something for us.."

* * *

**Ok, so I left this as a cliffy for now. I need reviews to post a 2nd Chapter :) **

**As always be happy and healthy**

**HuGs & MoRe HuGs**

**~ Twi-Chick34 ~**


	2. Wonderous Night

**Another Child Chapter 2:**

**Disclaimer: I do not Twilight, I did write this fanfiction, Rights go to the brilliant Stephenie Meyer and Summit Entertainment. **

* * *

**EPOV:**

_**Previous Chapter**_

_"Hey Edward?" I looked into her beautiful eyes. Yes, even though I did miss the lovely chocolate brown her eyes were even more pretty as butterscotch. She looked at me smiling and I was more than happy to answer her._

_"Yes my darling?"_

_"Well... I have something for us.."_

* * *

"Well... I have something for us...," was the last thing she said and she ran for the closet in our room which was right across from our bed. While Bella was in there, doing.. well I don't know what I decided to make the room very romantic. I got out some of our beige colored silk bedding and layed it down and courtesy to Alice for installing a light switch that can let us brighten a room or darken a room if we choose to or not, and after dimming the lights and lighting some non-scented candles I got into my pajama's I went and sat down on Bella's and I's bed. The silk was so smooth and comforting under my touch. Finally after five minutes Bella was coming out. "Edward.." She said sensually.

"Yes dear?" I asked back.

"You must close your eyes." I did as I was told and was finding it hard to bottle the passion I was feeling now. I felt Bella's lips crash upon mine not even a millisecond after I was commanded to close my eyes. The kiss, so passionate, so full of love, the silkiness of her lips bending me to their will. But as quick as they were on my lips, the same quickness they were gone. I let the passion I was feeling, the feelings I was having to take her right now. It was our anniversary and I was going to make this night every year the best of our nights together.

When I finally found my way back to my eyes I opened them to see Bella smiling at me, wearing something that looked quite familiar. "Bella." I breathed. Her extreme beauty in the lingerie she was wearing... well she was beautiful to me no matter what, but... this was so perfect. I then realized what made it so familiar. It was the same type of lingerie Bella had worn during our honeymoon trying her best to lure me into her loving spell. The only thing different was that there was no midsection on the lingerie mini-dress. This piece was definetaly accentuating her already beautiful body. The Neck was low-cut giving me a... nice view... sounds totally inappropriate for me to say, but it was true.

"Do you like it?" She asked. I scoffed.

"Do I like it? No... I love it. It looks amazing on you. So is this what you were hiding in the bag?"

"Of course. I would be embarrasing if your family saw it." She said, and then like a mountain lion she crawled towards my body, which was laying down on the bed. Her lingerie was tight fitting to her skin, and the mini-skirt on the end of it was brushing against my skin as she positioned herself over me, leaning down to kiss me. Again the silky smooth feel of Bella's plump lips gave me some of the most sensual feelings I have ever had, but it was nothing compared to our most passionate moments. Bella's lips moved from mine down to my neck, soft, and sensually biting down, kissed my neck, and ran her hands up and down my sides as she did so.. I was beginning to feel unworking. I needed to do with Bella what I wanted.. I needed to make her feel as satisfied as I do right now.

With my vampire speed I wrapped my arms around her and had her under me in an instant. She gasped at the quickness and I crashed my lips down onto hers. I couldn't control myself... and from here on our romantic night took place.

* * *

**Hey, guys! Hope you enjoyed it. I know it's short, but I am not really good with the usual "Sex Night" fanfictions, so... yeah. XD **

**Chapter three should be coming soon.**

**As always be happy and healthy**

**HuGs & MoRe HuGs**

**~ Twi-Chick34 ~**


	3. Fun Day

**Another Child 3**

******Disclaimer: I do not Twilight, I did write this fanfiction, Rights go to the brilliant Stephenie Meyer and Summit Entertainment.**

* * *

**EPOV: **

_**Previous Chapter:**_

**_... And then like a mountain lion she crawled towards my body, which was laying down on the bed. Her lingerie was tight-fitting to her skin, and the mini-skirt on the end of it was brushing against my skin as she positioned herself over me, leaning down to kiss me. Again the silky smooth feel of Bella's plump lips gave me some of the most sensual feelings I have ever had, but it was nothing compared to our most passionate moments. Bella's lips moved from mine down to my neck, soft, and sensually biting down, kissed my neck, and ran her hands up and down my sides as she did so.. I was beginning to feel unworking. I needed to do with Bella what I wanted.. I needed to make her feel as satisfied as I do now._**

**_With my vampire speed I wrapped my arms around her and had her under me in an instant. She gasped at the quickness and I crashed my lips down onto hers. I couldn't control myself... and from here on our romantic night took place._**

* * *

**EPOV:**

Our night had never been so exquisite and I became even more excited last night when I could make Bella moan, screech, and groan. The chills her moans gave me were and still are hard to forget. The chill was definitely an amazing one, but on top of that it was mind whirling. Everytime she moaned I only made it my goal to make it even better. Since we hadn't been this way with each other in almost a year and a half... I definitely wanted her.

Bella now, laying next to me, smiling at me with milk white teeth... it was hard to not go right back to being where we were last night. We knew Renesmee was going to wait patiently and only god knows what Emmet would tell her when she asked where we were. I just chuckled at Bella's expectant stare and I tilted my head to the side to look at her when she cleared her throat to get my attention. "What is it love? I am sorry... I was distracted."

"Well... I just wanted to say... You still haven't changed a bit... obviously.." She said seductively as she took her hand and brushed up my side with the tips of her fingers causing my muscles to flutter. That was all it took for me to start going again... Soon we were right back where we were and this time I tried to make it even better than last night had been.. At first the kisses started off slowly, but slowly began to get more intense and the grip I held onto her with became a little more tense as I began to get right back to where I was trying to surprise her even better. Closing my eyes the last thing I heard was a sweet moan that escaped Bella's lips as she kissed my neck... and I found myself moaning back in response.

We were later interupted by Alice's thoughts running threw my mind. _Edward! What have you and Bella been doing the past two and a half days? Renesmee wants you both. Please come home._ And with that her thoughts were gone and I ended the loving kiss by moving my mouth to her shoulder and kissed her once on the shoulder, gently pulling away. She looked at me confused for a moment but then let out a sigh.

"Alice?"

"Yes. She has just come to inform me that everyone is worried and wants us to come home." Bella kissed me on the cheek and then stood up... But I couldn't bear to let her walk away that fast so I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulling her to me, molding her body shape to mine. "We should probably shower first." I told her. She nodded and walked away towards the bathroom and hopped in the shower as I went to hunt. Shortly after I came back to find Bella in a tight-fitting brown sweater, and a pair of dark denim skinny jeans, also wearing a pair of black flats to go along with the out fit. I awed at her appearance. I wanted to continue our love for atleast a week and she tsked at me, as if she knew what I was thinking. "What?" She giggled after I asked.

"I can see where that mind of your is going. I am sorry, but perhaps I can just pleasure you later with a kiss instead of going full out sexual on you." She walked over to me and kissed me and placed her forehead on my bare chest. She began moving her hands around on my chest. She had always described it as being perfect, chiseled, and completely gorgeous. I had never really thought about my body the way she always described it, right now... honestly... it just made me insane for her.

To try and take my mind off of the subject I hopped into the shower and stood underneath the warm water for almost twenty minutes to calm myself. Finally after I was done I came out of the bathroom feeling completely relaxed. As soon as I got dressed I came out and Bella immediately grabbed my hand and placed it on her chest above where her unbeating heart was. In truth I did miss the beating of her ever so lovely heart. It was one of the things that relaxed me when she was human, but... I couldn't be happier than I am now. Of course... as I had said before I miss the chocolate brown on her eyes.

My life now was filled with so many surprises that I have come to appreciate Bella being part of my world. "Edward... I know... that it is still difficult for you to understand how much I love you because you can't read my mind... but even though my heart is no longer beating I have come to love you even more." I smiled at her and kissed her lips one last time before I began to lead us out of the house towards the main house. Bella and I perfered to walk until we made it to the river and then we would run. As soon as we reached the river Bella's hand swiftly came out of mine and she ran and leaped gracefully over the 50 yard river and she had beat me to the house. I was so happy now. I felt like all the romance I had bottled within me had been released and now... it was going to be another whole year before Bella and I can go again.

As we entered the house I noticed everyone chuckling, and snickering at Bella and I. "What is your guys problem?" I asked hesitantly.

"Well... considering you and Bella were gone for two and a half days... well... I just said that maybe you guys might of damaged the inside of your house." Emmet said guffawing. The wheels in Bella's head began to turn and in a split second she kissed my cheek and was gone. I heard her enter the garage and there was a yanking sound. Emmet's eyes grew big and he was gone to. I could hear the yelling downstairs.

_WHAT THE HELL BELLA? WHY MY HUMMER? _Emmet yelled.

_THE NEXT TIME YOU COMMENT ON EDWARD AND I'S SEX LIFE PERHAPS WE WILL DESTROY YOUR HUMMER FOR THE NIGHT AND NOT JUST THE RADIO!_

_OHHH... NOT MY HUMMER! SINCE WHEN DID YOU GET SO CRUEL?_

_Since you decided to have Alice interupt us. _Everyone else heard the conversation and we began laughing. We walked towards the back window to see Emmet and Bella possibly get into a fight. I could hear Emmet's thoughts of anger and liking for this new Bella. I then noticed Emmet pick up something and I had to use my good vision to see it. It was a large log with a area of 12ft by 20ft. The log was very thick and I noticed his mind set, he was going to throw the log at Bella. I growled behind the window and Emmet just chuckled evily and Emmet full on forcefully threw the log at Bella's back and the log broke into multiple pieces off her back. Bella swung around and her eyes were a liquid fire of the color of topaz. I felt fear rip threw Emmet's mind and I just laughed. I knew Bella wouldn't kill him, or hurt him bad. And at this moment was the first time I had ever hear Bella growl so ferociously.

Her growl sounded just like a mountain lions snarl and when she bent down into a hunting crouch and when she sprang she was so graceful. She landed on his back and had him in the nelson. All of us began to laugh and now after a hilarious five minutes Emmet and Bella were laughing back and forth.

As Emmet and Bella gave each other a friendly hug I ran out to hug and kiss Bella and something landed infront of me. Pushing me back towards the window I looked and noticed it was Kate. "Kate? What the hell?" Emmet said.

"Oh... just coming to say hello.. oops Sorry cousin." I started laughing and I ran towards Bella again and picked her up in my arms twirling her around in circles.

Now... right now I was truly happy, but what is to come in two weeks time I figure will possibly give me one of the biggest shocks of my life.

* * *

**Hey, Guys... sorry it took me so long to update but I have been really busy with tests and bowling competitions, and after-school meetings. Anyways I decided to try at a cliffy. XD Anyways I hope you guys like this chapter. And please review.**

**As always be happy and Healthy**

**HuGs & MoRe HuGs**

**~ Twi-chick34 ~**


	4. Shocking News

**Another Child 4:**

**Hey Guys, Thanks for favoriting, and following, and reviewing. I appreciate it. **

**So... here I go... beginning to write a new story.**

***I do not own Twilight, but I did write this fanfiction story. Twilight is the property of the absolutely fabulous and brilliant Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**EPOV**

_Two Weeks Later_

As Bella and I were leaving our cottage with Renesmee to be with the family I noticed Bella wasn't feeling well, but I didn't think anything of it until she startred to look really, really sick. Maybe this wasn't just thirst. It didn't start to extremely worry me until we got to the main house. We entered threw the back door like normal. And everyone was in the room including Jacob, and Seth.

"Hi guys. What's up?" Emmet asked. Bella smiled and Renesmee went over to play with Jacob and Seth in the middle of the living room. I liked it how right now Renesmee and Jacob are just friends.. it calmed my nerves as a father.

"We are fine." I said. Bella started to walk towards Alice and she was stumbling and had to grab ahold on the wall to keep herself standing. I flashed over to her and helped to hold her up. "Bella? Are you alright?" Everyone gathered a little closer. Bella got back on her feet and held onto me. She let go of me and she looked at me.. worry covering her face.

"Edward... I.. I don't think so.." And she collapsed right in front of me. I immediately had her in my arms holding her close.

"Bella?!" I shook her lightly once. "Bella?" I called again, scared when she wasn't answering me. I looked at Carlisle and worry creased his forehead.. including everyone else. Everyone stood shocked and Carlisle motioned for me to follow him to his office. Everyone followed us and Carlisle had me set Bella on a table. It took Carlisle a good twenty minutes before his eyes widened. Everyone breathed finally when Carlisle began to actually move. Carlisle looked at me and then back at Bella. At that moment Carlisle carefully lifted Bella's shirt to show her bare stomach and he pressed very lightly. Carlisle's eyes widened and I was beginning to get worried. "Carlisle?!" I asked, anxious now.

"Edward... I need to talk to you alone. Can everyone please exit?" Carlisle asked politely.

"But... grandpa... do I have to?"

"Yes sweetheart. We will tell everyone what's going on as soon as we can." Everyone nodded and left leaving only Carlisle and I with Bella lying on the same table. Carlisle was speaking to me threw his mind. _Edward? When was the last time you and Bella have done anything... in the physical love category? _

At first I was completely confused. "What?"

"Edward... please answer the question."

"Well... two weeks ago... Why?" I could hear Alice's thoughts downstairs. _Two Weeks ago what?_

Now Carlisle responded. _Well... Edward... it looks as if Bella is pregnant. _I was completely shocked.

"But... what? How?"

_Well that is what I am unsure of... _He stated as he pointed to Bella.

"What makes you think so?"

_Come here and I will show you. _I followed as instructed. He pointed out a slight elevation of Bella's stomach and how the dizziness made sense. _Welcome to being a daddy again. _I smiled happy at first but then another thing hit me... would this be dangerous?

"Could this be dangerous?" I asked.

"I am not sure.. I have to conduct some research.. so carry Bella to your spare room here and wait for her to respond.. perhaps by then I will have some answers. Nobody should know until we are certain and if it dangerous." I nodded and picked Bella up into my arms.

As soon as I had Bella in our room I noticed Renesmee had followed and layed down next to Bella as we waited for Bella to respond to my voice.

It had been forty minutes since Bella fainted and I had her hand in mine and Renesmee was cuddling on the floor next to me. Finally I was getting worried. Renesmee let go for a moment and everyone began to flow into my old bedroom.

"Edward? Has she moved, said anything?" Esme asked. I shook my head and I felt like crying. Renesmee hugged me tighter, let go, and walked over towards Esme. Esme took Rensmee into a hug and I couldn't stand it anymore. I got onto my knees next to her and bent over her placing a hand on the side of her face.

"Please, Bella my love. Please wake up. I love you.. I can't stand not seeing you awake. I am deeply worried.. Please, please, please... please come back to me baby.. Bella... Bella please." I could here people sigh sadly behind me.. I didn't move one bit, still bent over her I bent down a little lower kissing Bella's forehead and lifting my head and turning my head behind me when I felt Renesmee wrap her arms around me.

"Daddy. It will be ok. Mommy will wake up soon. I love you daddy." I hugged her close to me and I turned my head to feel Bella's hand squeezing mine lightly. I bent over her immediately and looked her in the eyes.

"Bella?" I gasped.. Her eyes fluttered open to a butterscotch color that I loved on her. She looked confused and she cupped her hand on my cheek.

"Edward?" I heard everyone behind me breathe out deeply in relief.

"Oh Bella!" I pulled Bella into a tight hug and kissed her tenderly, lovingly, and I couldn't let go of her.

"Edward? What Happened?"

"Not sure love.. you collapsed and Carlisle had to take a look at you... anyways we have no clue yet, but I should take you to Carlisle now... Can you guys stay down here please?" They all nodded and Bella was about to stand on her feet. When she noticed I swept Bella into my arms and began carrying her upstairs even though she was protesting. I knocked on Carlisle's office door.

"Come on in." I opened the door and Carlisle smiled seeing Bella awake. "Ok, so Bella there is something we have to tell you but no one else can know... not until we can decide." Bella nodded. "Esme, Rose, Emmet, Alice, Jasper, Renesmee why don't you guys go hunting.

"Ok Carlisle. We should be back soon." And within a flash there was only Carlisle's thoughts now.

"Ok.. Bella... you fainted and as you were unconcious I did an examination to see what might be wrong... um.. it came to my attention that you are pregnant." I heard Bella gasp.

"How is that possible?" She asked politely.

"I wasn't sure... but I did some research in our histories and found something within our history." Carlisle walked over to the closet in his office and pulled out a small scroll and pointed at it instructing us to read it.

_In our world there are many advantages.. but only one in particular is the rarest one of all. _

_We have found that a vampire that is strong enough to become pregnant from their mates_

_that them and their mates are the true soul leaders of the vampire world. So whom ever the woman_

_and male vampire is if they are blessed with a chance to have children they are or should take place in the royal world._

_Some old laws must not be broken though. Such as keeping our existence a secret to human unless in dire need._

_If this couple wishes to not take their place in the room there the Volturi reside then they _

_may stay where they reside, but should make a meeting place for what reasons there may be._

After I finished reading this I couldn't but feel happy, but shocked... mostly shocked with what this meant. Since I had made Bella pregnant this meant that Bella and I were the true leaders of the vampire world instead of the Volturi. I looked at Bella and she looked just as shocked as I was. I nodded at Bella and decided to pass that role onto Carlisle and Esme. They deserved it more and were better at negotiating.. and for any vampires that wanted to be destoryed would be sent to the volturi for them to do their job.

But Carlisle insisted that we keep that role until after the child is born. Bella and I thought it would be better is Carlisle was still our leader instead of the other way around. Bella and I would rule the vampire world, but the Volturi would be in charge of allowing vampires to rid the earth of themselves if they want. I couldn't do something like that. And now we were just excited about being able to give Renesmee a sibling. It would be nice for her to have someone to be there always for her to talk to.

"Carlisle... we should tell everyone about this."

"Yes, I agree.

".. I just hope Emmet doesn't act like an idiot about what we are about to tell him. This in all honesty was truly exciting. And now it was time to tell the family as we thought of way to bring it up as they began to enter the house one by one.

* * *

**Hey! Thanks for reading :) OMG! I have gotten Breaking dawn part 1 Extended Edition and Breaking Dawn part 2 the other day and I am completely in love with them. LOL. Ok enough about me XD Anyways, thanks for reading and I hope everyone has enjoyed this so far.**

**As always be happy and healthy**

**HuGs & MoRe HuGs**

**~ Twi-chick34 ~**


	5. Great Responses

**Another Child 5:**

**So here I go... LOL, I am thinking of a couple ideas for this story, so It might take a little to get the entire story. So I hope you guys will like this chapter.**

***I do not own Twilight, I did write this fanfiction. The credit of Twilight goes to Stephenie Meyer**

**EPOV**

The light of the glorious sun outside made it a little easy to calm my nerves and hopefully Bella's to. I never had really realized how hard it would be to say Bella's pregnant until Bella had Renesmee, but this.. this situation was making it a little harder. How was I going to tell everyone that Bella is pregnant, but also that Bella and I were the soul rulers of the vampire world and would forever be. I am sure my family wouldn't mind being royal... but how was Bella handling this, or how is she handling the sudden flash of news?

I felt Bella squeeze my hand a little and looked up at me in reassurance. After almost five years I had been with Bella, she never stopped surprising me.. especially with her new confidence. As we came downstairs we noticed everyone just chatting amongst themselves. "Oh Bella!" Alice hugged Bella and put her hands on Bella's shoulders. "I am glad to see you are much better."

"Thank you Alice." Bella pulled Bella the rest of the way towards her and Alice kissed Bella's cheek. Bella looked at Alice and Esme and just sighed... excited but worried.

"What is it?" Alice and Esme asked.

"Well... Edward and I have some things we need to tell you. They are pretty important... I don't want to converse about anything until I get everything I need to say out. Is that ok?"

"Yes, go ahead." Jasper, Rosalie, Alice, and Esme said. Bella looked up at me and I gave her a reassuring smile. She smiled back and did one quick breath before turning to look at my family whose eyes were expectant.

"Well... you guys aren't going to believe this but... it turns out that... I am pregnant." Everyone gasped and Rosalie looked at me extremely confused.

"Bella What do you.."

"Please.. let me finish." Rosalie nodded.

"At first we thought it was impossible, but so did Carlisle. Carlisle did some research and found something that may help. But..."

"OH MY GOD! Edward! You got Bella pregnant again! Holy shit you guys must me magical producers." Emmet howled. Esme glared at him.

"Watch your language in my house."

"Sorry Esme, but you have to admit... WAIT!" Emmet's sudden mind change made Bella jump. "That means Edward and Bella's two year anniversary was when it was concieved!" Bella smiled but then got an evil look on her face.

"Now Emmet.. if you do not stop I will definetely destroy your entire hummer engine and all." Emmet hissed at Bella, but Bella just growled back instead.

"Ok.. now after being so rudely interrupted... Carlisle did some research.."

"CONGRATS BRO!" Emmet flashed over to me and forced me into a hug. I looked at Bella, pleading. While Emmet wasn't looking Bella went downstairs to the garage.

"EMMET! I HAVE A FIST AS STRONG AS A SLEDGE HAMMER, AND IF YOU WANT TO SEE YOUR HUMMER ALIVE THE NEXT TIME YOU COME DOWN HERE I SUGGEST YOU STOP!" Emmet rolled his eyes.

"Geez, when did Bella become so cruel."

"After we... well... nevermind." I stopped myself from setting myself up. Finally Bella was back up here holding my hand.

"_Anyways, _Carlisle did some research and as it turns out we are the very first vampire couple in our kinds history for this to occur... and he found something else interesting to." Carlisle nicely handed the small scroll to Esme and everyone read it. Emmet and Alice's eyes got huge.

"What? You and Edward are the true leaders of our world? And this means you and Bella could have as many children as you want... Wow!" Alice mused. Bella just giggled.

"Well we are here to support our daughter." Esme said. "So... are you going to show at all or have any changes?"

"From what is seems darling, with them being the leaders her body can change, and so all the human changes needed, but she will still drink animal blood. From what I can tell this pregnancy or any other pregnancy they may have will be fairly normal." Esme smiled at me and Bella walked towards the door-length mirror. She lifted up her shirt slightly and turned to the side as she did so. As soon as she was at the angle she gasped and everyone saw what she was gasping at.

"Oh my, it's so adorable.. Bella is actually able to glow." I smiled and walked over towards Bella and pulled her into a tight embrace.

_**Alice's Point of View**_

As soon as I was told the news joy and fear struck me at the same time. Joy filled me for the happiness surrounding us, but what would the volturi do, or how would they react to finding this out. Would they give up their leading spots in our world? Most likely not.

"Alice, we have to communicate with them. I know." Edward said. I nodded and just tried to push away the fears I was feeling so I could feel truly happy.. and it worked. I was so happy, and I actually was finally able to see something I never thought I would. I was pulled into my vision and I saw a baby forming slowly and normally, feeding off of the animal blood Bella would drink. I smiled and noticed Edward smiling at me. I knew he had seen my vision and all I could do was smile back at him.

Finally I was able to find happiness in a vision I was having, not worry and/or pain.

_**Edward's Point of View**_

As soon as I saw the vision in Alice's mind I immediately wrapped my arms around Bella. How, or what did I do to deserve this life.. not that I was unthankful because I was, but I couldn't help but feel extremely lucky. Bella was truly my soul-mate, the lightening strike to my thunder, and now we were going to have another child and hopefully it will be like Bella more than it is like me.

I mean yeah, I wanted part of me to be within this child, definetaly. It's just.. Bella is far more pure than I am. She has never bitten a human, or has never drank their blood, or ever sinned, or so it seemed. I was completely happy where I was. _Thank you god. I couldn't be more thankful. Now I know there is a heaven because if there wasn't.. I wouldn't have earned this life that I have now._

Bella's eyes had stayed locked on mine. Then it occured to me that Renesmee had been waiting at my feet for me to pick her up and hug her. I loved this part of my life. Being able to have children, and not have to take everything away from her.. From what I am noticing.. I have given Bella more and I am thankful for being able to help her out that way. Not only because I loved her, but also because she was both my love and my bestest friend.

I immediately bent down and swept Renesmee into a glorious hug. "Hey! How are ya doing? Huh? Did you have fun with Jacob?"

"Yes daddy. Jacob took me to go see everyone at La Push. It was really fun." Her high-pitched voice sang.

"I am glad. Now honey... mommy and I have something to tell you..."

"What is it daddy?"

"Well... as it turns out... mommy is pregnant.. so you might have a baby brother or sister." Renesmee's grin grew wider on her face and she hugged both Bella and I.

"Oh my goodness! I am so excited! Mommy! I love you. Daddy I love you to." Once again we did a group hug and I could hear the awes coming from my family.

"Renesmee, how about you and I can make some cookies together."

"What kind grandma?"

"Well.. what ever kinds you want. We can spend all day doing it." Renesmee smiled again and took ahold of Esme's hand as they headed towards the kitchen. That's when I smelled two dogs... it was Jacob and Seth.

**TcTcTcTcTcTcTcTcTcTcTcTcTcTc TcTcTcTcTcTcTcTcTcTcTcTcTcTc TcT**

"Hey Man!" Seth said as we did an awkward hug, but cool. I was so glad that after all this time we had gotten closer. "Hey Bella... so... Alice called and said you have something to tell us." I shot a glare towards Alice and all she did was shrug.

"Oh... yes... we do."

"What is it?" Jacob asked worried. Jacob was still very worried about Bella's well-being. He knew that they were only friends now, and he was treating her like a true friend again instead of the awkward puppy love phase Jacob went through to try and have Bella.

"Well.. it turns out that I am... well Renesmee could have either a brother or sister in about nine months." I chuckled when Bella explained the whole story to them. They were even more shocked about Bella and I ruling the vampire world than they were about the pregnancy, but still Jacob and Seth congratulated us both and they left.

I read their minds and they were filled with happiness as they transformed and trotted away into the dense forest behind our peaceful homes.

* * *

**Hey Guys, What's up? LOL**

**Well *Whew!**

**I didn't think it would be to hard when writing this chapter, but it actually is. It took me a while to figure out how to write this and now I am finally done with this chapter and ready to start a new one tomorrow.**

**So now that I am done with this chapter, I bid you all a jolly farewell and a great nights sleep or a great days fun. **

**Anyways, good nights guys. I am totally bushed. I had Bowling Reginals for my high school bowling league and unfortunetaly my team didn't even try and we got 14th place. UGH! lol So.. on top of that I had to take a test today and than get ready for a history project tomorrow. YAY!**

**LOL, anyways again good night and I will try to get started on the next chapter as soon as possible.**

**Thanks for reading and Please, please, please review.**

**As Always Be Happy and Healthy**

**HuGs & MoRe HuGs**

**~ Twi-chick34 ~**


	6. Relaxation & Loving Moments

**Another Child 6**

***I do not own Twilight, but I did write this chapter. All credit of Twilight goes to the brilliant Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**EPOV**

As I watched the girls all hang with Bella I couldn't help but want to be extremely close to her, closer than we usually were. And now... we were unseperatable. Esmé was in the kitchen taking out a bunch of ingredients for making cookies. She came around the corner looking for Renesmee.

"Renesmee honey." Esmé called. Renesmee stood right up and looked at Esmé.

"Yes Grandma?"

"Well.. would you like to help me make ornaments for the christmas tree tonight? So they will have a while to sit before we use them?" Renesmee's eye twinkled with joy.

"Yes I would like to grandma." Renesmee looked at Bella and I. "Mommy, Daddy... if it is ok with grandma can and I stay here tonight?"

"Of course sweetie." Bella said motioning for Renesmee to give her a hug. Renesmee happily complied.

**TCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTTCTCTCTCT CTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCT CTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTTCTCTCCTTC CTCTTCTCTTCTCTCTC**

Bella and I held hands on the way to our cottage. As soon as we got to the threshold I swept Bella into my arms and kissed her tenderly. "Bella. I love you so much."

"As do I." Edward let her right hand slide down my chest and she rested it upon where my heart was, unbeating. I felt almost sad that Bella never got to experience us as a human. It was almost unfair. If only I could go back in time with Bella and she could experience my entire life all the way until now. I mean... we could skip most of my vampire life before her, but things in my vampire life that I would like to share is my mother's funeral ceremony, and when we first met the other members of the family after the change. Perhaps Bella could see what Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Esmé, Carlisle, and Emmet looked like when they were human. If only it was possible. "Edward.. are you alright?" I was then reminded of where I was.

"Yes love. I am alright. Don't worry. Sorry."

"It's alright Edward. You don't have to apologize when you start to daydream." I chuckled. Nodding at her I leaned my head forward and kissed Bella's smooth cheek. She leaned her face onto my lips and she began to blush, figuratively speaking. It made me smile when I could make it to where, "if she could blush, she would." I walked us straight into our bedroom and I layed us both down, looking into each others butterscotch liquid iris's.

I was never going to not be taken by her inner and outer beauty. "Bella..?"

"Yes?"

"Are you alright?"

"What do you mean?"

"I am just worried about you.. getting hurt again from this pregnancy." Bella gave me a small smile and cupped the side of my face with her hand.

"Edward.. Don't worry. It will all be alright... Edward!"

"Yes?"

"With you and I being the new leaders.. The volturi can't boss us around no longer... so do you think we would be able to tell my mom and my friends? I mean the trustworthy ones." I narrowed my eyes. Throughly thinking over the situation.

"I am not sure. We can talk it over with Carlisle. See if he thinks it is a good idea or not?"

"I agree." I saw Bella's smile fall and she looked over towards the playful fire in the fireplace. I could tell something wasn't right.

"Bella?"

"Hm?" She asked, almost as if I pulled her out of a thought.

"You can't trick me love. I can tell something is wrong." I said calmly, and as softly as I could manage. She looked at me and let out a deep sigh.

"Ok.. I know that... I know that you and I are supposed to rule this supernatural world, but I am just scared that I am going to screw up and/or we won't feel the same about each other because we will be so caught up in what we need to do." I gasped. How could she think like that?

"Bella!" I exclaimed, breathlessly. "Love, please don't ever think that way. You and I are some of the most passionate vampires on this planet including our family. I don't what you to feel that way. Just know that no matter what happens I will always be there for you."

"And I you." She agreed.

"I love you Bella. Thank you."

"Thank you for what?" She asked.

"I had thanked Carlisle for this a while back, but... I feel it means more for me to say it to you... I thank you very much for coming into my life and giving me one of the most fasinating and wonderful lives a vampire could ask for." Bella smiled again and her lips crashed against mine. "Bella." I tried to get her to hold on, but I was over run by my own passion. With that we were on a upward spiral towards our passionate ectasy.

**TCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTC TCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTC TCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTC TCTCTCTCTCTTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTTC **

A smile layed upon my face as our passion faded away. Bella was breathless, including myself. Even though we didn't need the air, it felt nice to breathe it.

"Edward?" I turned my body and rested my head upon my hand and placed my hand on her stomach above her navel.

"Yes my love?"

"Thank you as well."

"What?"

"Thank you." She said again.

"Why are you thanking me?" I asked truly curious.

"Well... Before I met you... I was truly empty aside from my mom and Charlie. As soon as you came into my life you created a light within me that made me happier than I had ever been in a long time. Reasoning is because I loved you, and you gave me your heart as well as I gave you mine. I wish I could show you my life before you met me so you could see how much my life before was and how much my soul loves you more than any other woman loves their man in this world." I smiled again and hugged her close.

"Bella, I love you very, very much." She grinned and brought her mouth to my neck, kissed it and cuddled into my chest.

"I love you to Edward." And then until the morning the rest of the night was quite peaceful truthfully. And tomorrow morning.. would be the morning where.. well... for once I don't know what. But I knew as long as Bella was here and happy with me.. I would be ok.

* * *

**Hey guys! Thanks for reading. :) So I have finally caught up on all of my work and everything that was needed to be done. So I will have more time to write. **

**But.. A/N: I need more reviews to continue. So I need at least twelve reviews to continue. I have nine right now, so yeah.**

**Anyways. I love all of my readers. Thank you again. :)**

**As Always Be Happy and Healthy**

**HuGs & MoRe HuGs**

**~ Twi-chick34 ~**


	7. Telling & A Scary, but Expected Arrival

**Another Child 7**

**Ok, so I think 11 reviews was enough for the last chapter for me to update. (Or maybe because I really wanted to make another chapter for you guys. XD ) I am so happy people like my stories. So... here goes chapter 7 of this story.**

***I do not own Twilight, but I did write this fanfiction. I give all credit of the Twilight Saga to the brilliant Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**EPOV * Three Months Later (Showing a little, but not a whole bunch)**

So this morning.. I felt a new sense of happiness for the woman who had agreed to marry me. She was going to carry another one of my children and I couldn't thank her enough. She had and still has given me a life beyond my wildest dreams. Bella and I were still at the cottage and we were getting ready to shower. She took hers first and came out in a bra and a pair of blue underwear and I noticed her stomach as growing out slightly. I gasped in excitement for the growth.

"Edward? What is it?"

"Bella. Have I told you how gorgeous you are?"

"Yes.. about seven times in the last hour." She said giggling. I chuckled and pulled her into my arms. I loved her so much more than I could possibly show her. I wished all of my passion for her could be shown to her... and honestly I wish I could feel her passion for me. I kissed her cheek and went in the shower. As soon as the warm water hit my body I took my time.. I began to think about something Bella had talked about the night before... I mean why couldn't we tell the people she truly cared about? If we were the rulers we could fix something... I was just worried about how everything would work.

I was taken out of my thoughts by a knock on the bathroom door. "Edward? Honey? Are you alright?"

"Yes. I will be right out."

"Ok... I have layed your clothes out for you."

"Thank you love." I smiled at Bella's generosity towards me. As soon as I stepped out I felt... different... I am going to be a daddy again? Wow this was going to be hard to explain to Charlie. And I think it would be just as equally hard to explain to Renee, and Bella's friends when we tell them everything that has happened over our time of marriage. As I was about to grab ahold of the doorknob the door opened and Bella was standing there.

"I thought you were hurt or something." She said as her eyes looked me over. I chuckled at her wandering eyes.

"Bella?"

"Yes?" She asked.

"I love you." She giggled. That sound was truly pure music to my ears.

"And I love you, my gorgeous god of Athens." I smiled and pulled her into a hug after I got dressed. After our hug Bella and I looked into each others eyes. Even though now I was naturally cold I felt as warm as ever. Knowing that was possible... my entire life is 100% real is making me the happiest man on earth today. "You ready to go?" She asked as she cupped my cheek with the palm of her smooth, soft, and delicate hand. I leaned into her touch and opened my eyes.

"Yes." I said with a shaky voice.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't want to stop our passion." She laughed and hugged me again one more time before we left to go to the main house, where Charlie was waiting.

**TCTCTCTTCTCTCTCTCTTCTCTCTCTC TCTTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTTCTCTCTCTC TCTCTTCTTCTCTCTCTCTCTTCTTCTC TCTCTCTCTCTTCTCTCTCTCTTCTCTC TCTCTCT**

As soon as we lept over the 50 yard river we could smell that Charlie was there. We turned to look at each other with hope. Hope that he will understand. I grabbed her hand and we walked slowly into the house with everyone watching us, smiling happily in our direction.

When we got threw the door Charlie was standing there waiting for us and brought Bella into a hug. "Hey Bells." Bella giggled at her nickname.

"Hey Dad." She hugged him back and he kissed her cheek.

"So how have you been?" Again Bella looked at me anxiously and I kissed her head in assurance. "Bells? Is everything ok?"

"Yeah... but we have somethings to tell you... one is very important. well both are important, but the other has to deal with.. well lets just say that... well I will explain it to you in a moment." Bella sat there.. trying to find a way to explain our world to Charlie, tell him that she is pregnant again, and how we are the leaders, so we can make our own rules.

"Bella?" Charlie asked, worried now. She looked at Charlie and held her index finger up.. telling him to wait a moment. Finally after five minutes Bella had everything sorted.

"Ok dad.. Do you remember when.. when you came here after Jacob, well transformed infront of you?"

"Of Course. Jacob scared the hell out of me.. one for stripping down in front of me, and then for turning into a fricken wolf." Bella giggled.

"Well... And also when Jacob told you that a change was necessary for me... to get better." Charlie nodded his head. "Well that change.. was very important because without it I would have died." Charlie cringed at the thought. "Well... that change was me... becoming a vampire." Charlies eyes widened.

"What? A What?"

"A vampire dad. All the other Cullens are vampires to."

"Were they vampires?"

"Yes Dad. I was dating Edward while he was a vampire. They all are... wel except for Jacob, Seth, Leah, and Sue. We are vegetarian vampires." Charlies eyes narrowed.

"Vegetarian?"

"Yes, we only survive off the blood of animals because we don't relish the thought of killing a human. I hope you can accept this because there is more." Charlie smiled.

"Bella. I love you. You are my daughter and I am going to accept this." Bella's eyes lit up as Charlies became serious. "Bella if you don't mind me asking... why did you need to become a vampire?"

"Because of Renesmee." Charlie looked confused.

"Why?"

"Well... I almost died giving birth to her."

"I thought you said you adopted her?"

"That is our cover story... but I did give birth to her. She is 100% Edward and I's Child." Charlie smiled. "Renesmee honey!"

"Yes momma?" Renesmee asked as she came in from the kitchen.

"Can you show papa your birth to him?" She whispered in her ear. Renesmee looked at Bella confused, but complied.

"Hi papa." Charlie smiled again.

"Hello kiddo." Renesmee reached her hand up to touch Charlie face but he looked confused.

"Charlie, Renesmee, Alice, Bella, Jasper, and I have enhanced powers." I said. Charlie nodded and then was about to question what they were. "We will explain after." Again Charlie nodded and Renesmee went to touch his face again. This time Charlie didn't move away. It turned out Renesmee showed him for than we asked. She showed him what she saw and heard from the womb and she showed him what was happening to Bella during her short pregnancy, and then showed him her violent birth. Charlie's eyes began to tear up.

"Bella." He cried.

"Yes dad?"

"I can't believe you didn't tell me." He said while he cried.

"I couldn't before... but now.. we can." Charlie nodded.

"Oh Charlie.. what I was saying before about our powers... I have the power to read minds. Alice has the power to see the future, Jasper has the ability to make someones mood anything he wants such as calm, angry, sad, etc. And then Bella is a shield." Charlie cocked his head to the side. "A shield is someone who has a cover over the mind and also can protect other people with it." Charlie nodded.

"Ok.. dad.. now there are two other things to tell you."

"Ok shoot." He said, grinning, now that he gets to know the whole truth.

"Well.. this one is a very happy note. I am.. pregnant again." Charlied eyes shot wide open and she chuckled happily.

"That's great Bella... but wait... if your a vampire..."

"That was the next thing I was getting at... well Edward and I are the only ones who have ever been able to reproduce.. so Carlisle looked it up in our histories.. and well it said that if a vampire couple were able to pro-create then that would mean that Edward and I are the rulers of the vampire world." Charlines grinned stretched across his face.

"Oh my god Bella! I am so happy for you." He hugged Bella and kissed her on the cheek again.

And then I felt a presense in our back yard that I didn't like.

"So... what do you think you are doing telling a human about our existence young one?" Aro said in the distance. We shot our heads in the direction the voice was coming from and we were immediately dowsed in fear. Fear for Charlie mostly, and fear for Bella.

"Aro.. can we discuss things in a calm manor?" Bella asked. Aro just chuckled.

"Yes.. I would say we can.. but your entire family and even the shifters, and that human will have to come with."

"Aro.. there are things that we have to discuss that are important.. and we are willing to make a truce threw it." Bella said again.

"No matter what the discussions will be about. Come!" And Aro sped away towards our once battle field. Carlisle grabbed the scroll before we left. Left to try and make an agreement with the Volturi.

* * *

**Hey Guys! Thanks for reading :) Hope you liked this chapter and the next one should be up soon. Should battle? Or should they make an agreement?**

**How will Bella's pregnancy effect the situation?**

**Please review :)**

**As Always Be Happy and Healthy**

**HuGs & MoRe HuGs**

**~ Twi-chick34 ~**


	8. Fight

**Another Child 8**

**Hey guys! Ready for another chapter? lol So... I have an idea up my sleeve. I hope you guys like it. **

***I do not own Twilight Saga. But I did write this fanfiction story. All credit of the Twilight Saga goes to the brilliant Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**EPOV**

_And then I felt a presense in our back yard that I didn't like._

_"So... what do you think you are doing telling a human about our existence young one?" Aro said in the distance. We shot our heads in the direction the voice was coming from and we were immediately dowsed in fear. Fear for Charlie mostly, and fear for Bella._

_"Aro.. can we discuss things in a calm manor?" Bella asked. Aro just chuckled._

_"Yes.. I would say we can.. but your entire family and even the shifters, and that human will have to come with."_

_"Aro.. there are things that we have to discuss that are important.. and we are willing to make a truce threw it." Bella said again._

_"No matter what the discussions will be about. Come!" And Aro sped away towards our once battle field. Carlisle grabbed the scroll before we left. Left to try and make an agreement with the Volturi._

* * *

**EPOV**

We followed to the old battlefield where we went in defense of Renesmee. I then noticed that when we arrived there the entire Volturi was there. The ENTIRE volturi. Aro smiled menacingly at us from the other side of the field. "Bella. Dear, young Bella. Why must you disregard the rules?"

"I am not disregarding anything Aro." Bella defended.

"Silence." Caius threatened.

"No! I will not silence." My entire family's eyes widened including Charlie's.

"Bells.. What are you doing?" Charlie asked.

"I am protecting our family." Bella said. Aro cackled at Bella's response.

"Bella. Cleary you did break rules."

"Aro... let me prove to you that I am not breaking any rules." Caius rolled his eyes when Aro nodded his head.

"But, how will you prove it to us?" Marcus asked. Bella walked over to the Volturi and I tried to grab her wrist.

"Bella. Don't."

"Edward.. I have to." She patted my shoulder lightly and started to walk towards the Volturi. As soon as she got there. She expanded her shield and allowed Aro to clasp her hand. I couldn't see what she was showing him due to the shield, but as soon as he let go of Bella's hand he looked at both Caius and Marcus and Bella ran back towards us. As soon as she got to us Aro began on of his lectures.

"Dear.. Bella.. you are pregnant with a full vampire offspring and you and Edward are the soul leaders of our world. You realize that we won't give up our place. We will fight." Caius smiled at the ablilty.

"I call fighting Bella." Caius said childishly. At that moment we noticed a light shine from Bella's abdomen and I felt myself being in the sun. The cullens all gasped and when Bella and I opened our eyes we noticed our baby had made it to where their was fifty clones of Bella and fifty clones of me. We smiled and the family chuckled.

"Good job baby." Bella said patting her stomach. I smiled at her. Bella looked up at the Volturi. "We can make a truce."

"I don't want a truce." Caius growled. Bella growled back and the mountain lion from Bella's rage came in to play. Bella ran towards Aro, Caius, and Marcus as fast as possible and kicked all three of them into the air. Jane grabbed ahold of Bella... or so she thought. It turned out one of Bella's clones was the one that attacked. Then we all attacked.

**TCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTC TCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTC TCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTC TCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTC TCTCTCTCTCTCTC**

The sounds of shredding, cracking, and snapping glass sounded on the field as we fought and in the end we won. We had defeated everyone in the Volturi and we couldn't help but be proud of ourselves. After we burned the remains of everyone of the members we noticed that Aro's body was no where to be found. We started to look around when I heard a painful groan from Bella. I turned to see she was in Aro's grasp and his hand was wrapped around her throat. "ARO!" I exclaimed.

"This is going to end here and now." Aro said, a menacing smile growing on his face as his eyes were filled with rage.

"Edward. I love you." Bella said sadly as Aro grabbed her head... but luckily for us.. someone was in the forest waiting to help. Aro then let his grip on Bella go as he was being shocked. Kate was able to sneak behind him and was shocking him to the point of utter despair. In that moment Bella's clones all vanished as mine did to and Bella grabbed Aro's head and dismembered him. Kate smiled at us as the entire Denali Clan came to join us and Bella looked at me.

"I love you to Bella." I hugged her after running towards her and she fainted in my arms. "bella?" I asked. I was terrified right now.

"Don't worry Edward. She was just overwhelmed. Her mind needs rest." Carlisle said. He then placed his hand on my shoulder. "And great job Edward. You and Bella defeated the Volturi. You two are amazing." I smiled and I carried Bella home with me. A smile on my face and triumph in my soul.

* * *

**Hey Guys! Exciting? LOL. I hope you guys enjoyed this. :) Let me know what you think. Also let me know Should their baby be (A boy, A girl, Twins 'Girl, Girl'; Twins 'Boy, Boy'; Twins 'Girl & Boy', or if they should have more on the Poll on my profile page.**

**As always be happy and healthy**

**HuGs & MoRe HuGs**

**~ Twi-chick34 ~**


	9. AN: Author's Note

**A/N:**

**Hopefully you guys & girls liked the last chapter and are syked for the next chapter. :) Hey if you guys & girls could help me out by going onto the poll thats on my profile for this story. It's on the top of it. **

**I really need some help from people who will answer that poll for me to post more chapters after the next chapter I write. So please help me so I can use the information from the poll to write the next chapter.**

**Please, please I need your guys & girls help to write the rest of the story.**

**As always be happy and healthy**

**HuGs & MoRe HuGs**

**~ Twi-chick34 ~**


	10. A Father Daughter Moment

**Another Child 9:**

**Hey thanks for the help on the Poll. So.. here I go again.**

***I do not own Twilight but I did write this story. All credit of Twilight goes to the brilliant Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**EPOV**

We headed home still happy about winning and defeating the Volturi. We were now free and would be able to keep control with Bella and I's new role in our world. There was one thing I was fearful of with Bella's pregnancy. What other powers could our beloved offspring hold? Or what if there was more than one? As I was carrying Bella slowly I looked at her stomach that was partially showing now, not by much. A grin was stretching across my face. I was truly happy.

In all honesty, before I met Bella I was truly a lonely soul. Never finding my path. Then when Bella entered my life.. I had never felt such happiness. This was the first, real ever love I had felt. Even when I was human. There wasn't really anything happy there. The only thing I really remembered from my human life was when I was told both my parents had passed and that I didn't have much time left.. and then I felt venomous pain. I cringed away from that. Both one thing I do remember after becoming a vampire was my parents funeral.

At their funeral I had made a speech about them and I had played the piano. A song called "White Sonata - My Memory" It was a pretty Piano instrumental.

I was taken out of my thoughts when I felt some one slowly moving around in my arms. I looked down to see Bella's eyes were open. "Hello, my love." I said kissing her on the cheek. "Are you feeling alright?"

"What happened?" She asked.

"You fainted. Carlisle thinks that the babys power might of overwhelmed your body." She nodded her head slowly. She leaned up and kissed my cheek and my neck, and slowly down my chest. It felt wonderful, but I needed to stop her. "Bella love... please.. you had fainted. Give your body sometime to rest." She whined at my response. I chuckled again as she started to kiss me on my neck again. I leaped over the river and got to Cullen house after unusally for me in an hour.

"Where... what took you guys so long?" Jacob asked. I looked at him confuse. "Jasper filled me in. Nice Power for your baby to have Bells." He said winking at her. Bella laughed and I set her down on the couch. She grabbed a pillow and looked at Esme. Esme hugged Bella and Bella layed down in Esme's lap. I smiled at that. I sat down on the couch next to Esme who smiled at me. I looked at Bella... and what I saw and heard shocked me. Was she sleeping? Lightly snoring? My eyes and all the other eyes around me widened at the sight. I looked at Carlisle and he just smiled at me

"What... how?" I couldn't think.

"What I think is that with her being... with her carrying that maybe some human instincts will come back for this. Maybe sleep is one of them. Edward... just enjoy it." I grinned slightly. That's when Charlie looked at me and everyone besides Charlie chuckled.

"Well... Charlie... I had been coming to your house at night ever since Bella and I became friends to watch her sleep." I said chuckling. Charlie's eyes narrowed.

"That should upset me, but it doesn't matter anymore. Doest it? You and Bella are married now.. so... yeah." Emmet chuckled.

"Dad.. I am so sorry you had to watch me murder creatures." She said, obviously feeling sorry about it.

"No Bells. Thank you. If it hadn't been for you I wouldn't be alive. Thank you." Charlie hugged Bella close and kissed her cheek.

"You're welcome dad. It's nice that you know now." Charlie smiled.

"Well.. Bells since you have defeated your enemy and you and Edward rule the vampire world now... who else are you planning to tell?"

"Well, I will let you know after if they can except it." Bella said winking at Charlie. This only caused Charlie to chuckle.

"Ok Bells. Well. Is it safe for me to go home to Sue?" He asked.

"Of course dad." Bella hugged him and walked him to his car. I could hear her hug him outside and whisper, 'Dad, no matter what I may be now.. and the fact that I will live for ever... It doesn't change that I am your daughter and always will be. I love you and I always will. Even in six-hundred years.. you and mom will be the ones that I will always love aside from my eternal family. I love you very much. And now it makes it easier that you know." I saw my family smile and I heard Charlie start to cry.

"And Bella... when the day comes that I am long and gone.. I will always and forever watch over you. Because, in all honesty I couldn't have received a better daughter... or a more precious granddaughter. You are so important to me. Yes! I will forever watch over you and you will know when I am there." I could hear Bella sob tearlessly and hug Charlie again. "Anyways.. go back in.. your eyes are black.. I am thinking that means you are hungry.. go on.. I love ya Bells." I heard Charlie get in his car and start to drive away.

"Bye Dad! See you in a few days!" And Bella came in and immediately hugged me when she entered. Everyone was still smiling at Bella and Charlie's pleasant Father, Daughter moment.

"Mommy. That was really sweet." Renesmee said as she skipped over to Bella and hugged her.

"Thank you baby." Bella kissed Renesmee's cheek and she took my hand. As soon as her hand connected with mine there was an electric current that ran threw us and you could see the blue light of electricity going up our connected hands arms. Just then we heard a gasp. Bella and I looked around to find that we had one set of clones of ourselves, except Bella's clones weren't pregnant.

"What the Hell?" Bella and I said together as our one set of clones... our passionate ones kissed passionately Emmet started laughing at us. Our clone set ran towards the cottage and Bella and I looked back at the family completely shocked as Emmet made fun of us due to our clones... well our passionate side. "Carlisle?"

"Something tells me that Bella might be carrying more than one... it looks like the, or one of the children have a power to split your personalities into your clones. So... the child left you guys alone... and well... also your very passionate personalities into the other set." We were completely in awe of our baby's power... but fearful... fearful that this child's power might cause problems... we would still love it no matter what.. but we would have to... have to create boundaries...

Right now... life felt good, but also full of new surprises that our new future held for us.

* * *

**Hey! I hope you guys & girls liked this. :) **

**Please review if you can**

**As always be happy and healthy**

**HuGs & MoRe HuGs**

**~ Twi-chick34 ~**


	11. A Beautiful Surprise

**Another Child 10:**

***As always, I do not own Twilight, but I did write this fanfiction. All credit of the Twilight Saga goes to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**EPOV - Bella's six months pregnant**

It had been three months since we had gotten rid of the Volturi, and things we actually quite peaceful. There was less murders of people... or should I say also less treason from the other vampires out there. It felt good to know that we were making a change. Most of the bad nomads, and vampire groups had joined the volturi when they attacks so mostly it was only good ones now. The groups that helped us when we were trying to save our family and Renesmee.

Our passion personality clones came back from a stay somewhere in the olympic mountains. When they returned they had a conversation with us. "Ok, well please let your passionate sides come out more often. We would like to be a part of your lives. I mean after all we are your feelings for each other." Bella and I smiled at each other, intertwining our hand together.

"Ok, we will. Perhaps break a building or two." Bella said winking at Emmet. Emmet guffawed at that. I just chuckled.

"Finally!" Emmet said. "And afterwards I would come survey the damage." He said still laughing. We all continued to laugh. My passionate self stood up, followed by Bella and mine cupped it's hand around Bella's clones cheek.

"See you soon." And they turned into a gold mist flowing back into our bodies. Bella and I smiled again. When we turned around we found our family smiling at us.

"What?" Bella asked smiling.

"Its great to always see you to happy." Esme said smiling. Bella looked like she wanted to blush and I squeezed her hand lightly.

"Ok.. I am going to call my mom for her to come here." As Bella walked towards the phone a bright, almost blinding light came in our back window.

"What is it?" Jasper asked... just then I saw two figures. I looked around to try and see where the light was coming from and it was coming from the sky. I was deeply confused by this.. just then I heard a voice.

"Edward?" It was a manly, very familiar voice. "Edward?" The voice called again as the light left and the figures were in the house.

"Yes?" I asked as the bright light left.

"It's me, son." My eyes widened as well as everyone else's.

"Dad?" I asked.

"Yes." I smiled. I looked at him questioningly. Looking at him and the woman next to him. I looked back into my very dim memories and they matched both of my parents. But I couldn't understand how they got here. Bella walked up behind me and wrapped her arms around my waist. My mother tilted her head to the side in awe.

"But how?" I asked.

"Well.. lets just say that a very good person up above decided to let you see us for a day. He said we can do this once every year." I smiled. God really does exist. I smiled at that to. Then my mother walked over to me and so did my father. "We've missed you so much." I smiled. Bella unwrapped her arms around me and I hugged my parents.

"I have missed you guys more than you will ever know. But I must be honest... After becoming a vampire.. I..."

"We know.. don't have much memory of that time.. other than our funeral.. and by the way that was a very beautiful song you played at our funeral on the piano." (**Link for the piano song is on my profile) **I smiled again, and venom streamed down my eyes. Bella walked over to Renesmee and sat there talking to her.

"So..." My mother said. "I will assume that you have done good things since 1918." My mother said. I chuckled.

"Of Course. In fact, most of them.. just recently." My mom cocked her head to the side and so did my father. "Mom, dad.." I said motioning Bella and Renesmee over towards me. This is my wife Bella, and our.. daughter Renesmee, and my wife is again pregnant." My parent's eyes flashed open brightly. My mother looked at Bella and Bella looked at my mom and we all gasped. My mom and Bella looked almost exactly alike. Aside from her bronze hair, and emerald green eyes. I started to laugh.

"Son? What is it?" My mother asked.

"You and my Wife look almost exactly alike." Bella and my mom laughed. My mom motioned for Bella to walk up to my parents.

"Well. You are a very beautiful girl at that. Edward is a good man, so be good to him." I grinned slightly.

"Don't worry Mrs. Masen. I will be perfectly great towards Edward. Don't you worry." Bella said lightly patting my mother on the shoulder. My mother nodded and looked at Renesmee.

"Hello sweetheart. I am your grandma elizabeth." Renesmee smiled.

"Hello grandma." Renesmee said in her soprano high-toned voice. My mom immediately smiled.

"You are so sweet. Can I hug you Edward, Bella, sweet little Renesmee, and whomever is coming along?" We did a group hug and I looked at my father who had a disapproving look on his face.

"Hi Dad." I said with a sigh.

"Hello son... look.. I wanted to say that I was sorry."

"Why? You didn't do anything wrong?"

"Yes.. yes I did. I didn't love you like I should have, and for that I am sorry." I smiled and shook his hand.

"Thank you dad. It's truly ok now.." I looked at my mom and hugged her again.

"Mom, you have no idea how much I missed you." I cried venom again.

"Oh my dear son. I have missed you more than you will ever know. You and your wonderful new family are truly a kind and loving family at that." My mom looked over at Carlisle and walked over to him. I watched her intently. "And you. Dr. Cullen. I knew you were a vampire. That's why I asked _you _to save him. And for that I thank you very much. Edward deserved a fuller life, and better one than dying at the age of seventeen. Thank you very much Dr. Cullen. So much." Carlisle smiled and nodded.

"It was my pleasure. And your son has been a pleasure to be in our family over the past century." My mom smiled and looked at me again.

"Well. It is time for us to go. It was nice to see you again." My mom walked to me. "And I will miss you my most adored son. Just know that we love you and we will miss you until we see you again next year." My mom joined hands with my father and they turned around. Both waved and said, "Good-bye Edward. We love you very much." And the sun light came down again taking them back to where ever their souls traveled. Hopefully in heaven where they belonged. I smiled, knowing they were watching over me. It was a nice new warm feeling. I walked towards Bella and pulled her into a hug.

At that moment I felt a slight nudge. Bella gasped and giggled as my eyes grew wide. I kissed Bella and I felt another nudge. Placing my hands on Bella's stomach I kissed her again and the kick was stronger. "Oh my god." I said. Carlisle got worried.

"What is it Edward?"

"The baby is kicking." I said, a smile rising on my face. Everyone was immediately surrounding us and placing their hands on Bella's out-grown stomach.. except for Renesmee. I noticed and walked towards her. "Honey, what's wrong?"

"I am worried. That's all." I was confused and Bella join the conversation.

"Honey, why are you worried?" Bella asked as she got down on her knees infront of Renesmee.

"I am worried about you." Bella's eyes narrowed slightly.

"Why honey?" Bella asked.

"I am worried that this pregnancy will be just as dangerous as mine was for you." Renesmee said looking down to the floor. I smiled reassuringly and we pulled Renesmee into a hug.

"Honey, nothing bad is going to happy. Please don't worry. It will all be ok. You will see." Bella said. And we hugged each other again until Bella realized she should call Renee and her friends.

Bella got up kissed my on the cheek and walked over to the phone. She picked it up and dialed her mother's number. I could hear Renee on the line.

_"Hello?" _Renee answered.

"Hey mom. It's me."

"_Oh hi honey. How are you feeling this week? Are you still sick?" _Renee asked.

"Actually, no mom, I am cured." I could hear Renee's excitement on the other line.

"_Oh my gosh! I am so happy for you! I am going to come out to visit right away! I should be there next month. I am so excited to see you."_

"I am glad because there is some stuff I will need to tell you. You can bring Phil if you like." Bella suggested.

_"I will. I love you Bella, so much. Hey, I gotta go so I will talk to you later ok Sweetie." _Bella smiled.

"I love you to mom." Then Bella hung up to call her other friends for them to come over for a visit. I just hoped they would take all of the news ok.


	12. SURPRISE!

**Another Child 11**

***As usual I don't own Twilight, But I did write this fanfiction. All the credit of the twilight Saga goes to the brilliant Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**EPOV ~ Bella is seven months pregnant**

Bella was more excited than I had seen her in a while. It was odd sometimes now.. she was napping. It was unusual, but Carlisle said it was just because of Bella's pregnancy. That calmed my nerves and I was washed over with complete happiness of me becoming a father again. Renée was coming to the house today for us to talk. Bella was so happy to finally be able to tell her mother about this world considering we just filled in Charlie on everything.

Bella was running all over the place cleaning, and cooking, and when she ran towards the cottage to bathe and change I ran after her and swept her into my arms. She squealed in laughter. "Well thank you Edward." She said smiling at me as I crossed the threshold into the house and continued to carry her until we got into our bedroom. I set her down then and she kissed me as soon as she was on her feet. She started walking backwards until we reached the bathroom door. "Ok, I gotta take a bath so..." I smiled at her.

"How about.. I join you?" I asked her. Bella blushed and nodded her head.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOo ooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOO O**

Bella was getting dressed in the closet. I stood inside our room and I tied my shoe laces. The closet doors opened and Bella looked phenomenal. She wore a somewhat skin-tight, but slightly loose royal blue top that accentuated her growing belly. Then she wore a pair of black jeans and a pair of navy blue flats. We joined hands and ran towards the main house, the wind drying our hair. We walked in the back door and Renesmee ran to me, tumbling me to the ground. "Hi Daddy!" She said hugging me close. I laughed so hard it was actually starting to hurt. Emmet and Bella helped me to get up and Bella's head flashed towards the front door. I heard a car driving onto the driveway and stop. Hearing Bella's mom and step-father walk towards the front porch.

Bella was also excited because her friends were coming later today. There was a knock on the front door and I went to go get it while Bella ran into the kitchen to set the table. Before I went to get the door I looked over at Renesmee. "Renesmee, honey. I need you to join mommy in the kitchen and help her set up. So she will be surprised when she meets you."

"Ok daddy." I hugged her and Esme led her into the kitchen. I skipped at human speed and opened the door.

"Oh my! Hello Edward!" Renee said in a very happy mood.

"Hello Renee. Please, come on in. Hello Phil." I said shaking his hand as he came in.

"Edward? Where is my dear Bella?" She asked. I smiled.

"This way." I went ahead of them and led them towards the kitchen. As soon as Esme saw Bella she almost doubled over in tears.

"Oh my! Bella!" She ran towards Bella and Bella gave Renee a sideways hug, waiting to show her mom her stomach. "How are you bella?"

"I am fantastic mom!" Bella said excitedly. Renee smiled.

"What are you making?"

"Oh, I am just making some food for you, phil, and Renesmee." She said smiling at me. Renee looked confused.

"Renesmee?" Bella grinned slightly.

"Edward, love? Could you get Renesmee?" I nodded and walked out the room getting Renesmee from the living room. I picked her up into my arms and carried her into the kitchen. Renee and Phil's eyes got huge. Lucky for us Renesmee had two powers, one to show us what she wanted to say, and two to change her age. So she could look any age. Renesmee made it to where she looks like she was three, and had pretty good speaking skills. "Mom, Phil... this is Renesmee.. your grand-daughter." Renee gasped in happiness and turned towards Bella.

"How old is she?"

"She is three." I asked. Renee started to cry.

"Why didn't you ever tell me before?"

"I was sick them.. mostly everyone focused on me getting better. I am sorry." Bella said.

"No, no. It's ok. You told me now. That's what matters." Bella turned fully and hugged Renee. Renee didn't notice the bump of Bella's stomach until she hugged her. Renee flinched and straightened up to look at Bella and reached her hands outwards. "Bella?" She asked, smiling at my wife. I walked behind Bella and wrapped my arms around Bella and placed my hand on the sides of her stomach. "Are you pregnant?" Renee asked.

"Yes mom. But this isn't the only set of things we have to tell you." Bella said. I kissed Bella's cheek and smiled at Renee who was smiling at me back. Renee just stood there smiling.

"Ok.. well tell me the other things." Renee pleaded. Bella nodded and we sat down at the round table Bella and I set up for today.

"Well.. one thing is going to be really hard to accept... but I need you two to be open-minded. Can you please do that for me?" Bella asked Renee and Phil.

"Of course Bella." Renee said. Bella nodded and smiled at her mom.

"Well... There is more in this world that is hard to explain.. but what I need to tell you is that.. I am no longer human." Renee and Phil's eyes widened. "The entire Cullen family are vampires, including myself. Except for Renesmee.. who is half human half vampire... I had Renesmee a month after Edward and I's wedding to be honest... Renesmee you can transform to your actual state." Renesmee nodded and went back to looking twelve years old. Renee's eyes widened.

"Bella.. I believe you... but how?"

"I don't know the whole history... but fourteen days after our wedding, on our honeymoon.. I became pregnant with Renesmee. I almost died giving birth to her... so Edward changed me into a vampire. We can go into the sunlight with out turning to ask.. actually we shine in the sun, like a thousand diamonds... but Edward.. was a vampire from the very beginning. He has been since 1918.. but he changed me right after I gave birth to Renesmee. If he hadn't.. I wouldn't be here today." Renee and Phil were frozen still with all of this new information. Finally after three minutes Renee's smile widened.

"This is really cool Bella... but if you don't mind.. how is it that a vampire can get pregnant?" Bella and I chuckled.

"Well see that was the next thing we have to tell you.." Bella looked at me. I nodded, saying I would explain this one.

"You see Renee.. We looked into our vampire history to see how it was possible.. and written in our history it said that only one couple in the vampire world can possibly keep having children. So... basically saying Bella and I could have as many children as we want.. but the only reason that is Bella and I is because that means Bella and I are the rulers of the vampire world. Call it being like a King and Queen, but not nearly as controling." Renee nodded her head in understanding.

"Wow! You two are the born rulers of this world! That is fantastic Bella! I am so happy for you... Hey Bella?"

"Yes mom?"

"Do you think we could stay until the child is born?" Bella smiled.

"I would like that." Bella said smiling. Renee got up and hugged both Bella and I went we saw Bella's friends pull into the driveway. "Yay! Now I get to explain again." I chuckled and took Bella's hand.

"We can do it." Bella nodded and again I opened the door for her friends and led them to the kitchen where Bella was.

"Oh my god! Bella!" Angela and Mike said smiling. Bella smiled and walked towards her friends, her stomach clearly visable. Her friends eyes widened. "Bella? Your pregnant?" Angela asked.

"I would say so." Bella said laughing. "With my second child." Her friend's gasped.

"Really? Where is your other child?"

"Mom, can you bring Renesmee in here please?" Bella called. Renesmee came out as a three year old again. Angela and Mike gasped.

"Oh my god Bella!"

"I am glad you guys are so surprised... but there is some more stuff I have to tell you.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOo ooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOO O**

"Oh my god Bella. It's so cool what you are." Bella nodded.

"But you guys can not tell anyone. You must swear you won't." Her friends brought up their hands and pickie-swore with Bella. It was pretty cute.

"Hey Bella? Can I take Renesmee clothes shopping with me sometime? When I take her I can say she is my cousin or something." Angela said.

"That would be nice." Renesmee said in her high pitched voice.

"God Bella! She is so pretty. She is definetely you and Edward kid." Mike said. I was happy he was finally accepting this. He was married to Jessica now and I must say.. life was being very very great to us right now.

* * *

**EPOV ~ Bella's eight months pregnant**

**(Bella's extreme thirst for animals)**

My family and I were beginning to worry about Bella because she was getting really really thirst now. Carlisle said it was just a lack of nutrition, or so he thought. We were watching the news when Bella immediately jumped off of the couch and ran into the forest. I looked at everyone confused and ran after her. "Bella!" I called after her.

"What?" She called back.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Hunting!" And then I didn't hear anything. I ran back to the house and decided to wait until Bella arrived back.

"Edward?" Alice asked.

"Bella went hunting." Alice nodded and looked at me.

"Can I talk to you alone?" She asked.

"Yeah." Alice led me outside and we talked.

"So.. have you decided who is going to be the kids godmother or godfather?" Alice asked.

"Well I have had some thoughts.. but... I want to surprise him or her when the child comes. My phone vibrated and I looked at the text message. It was Bella. _Help! _The message said. "Tell Carlisle to get his medical stuff ready just in case. Bella just texted me for help. I will be back in a few." Bella had been gone hunting for about five hours. That was a long time for her. When I found her she was laying on the ground clutching at her stomach. Crying for help. "Bella! Are you alright?" I asked.

"Edward.. I think it's time." She said. My worries and insticts took part of my instantly. I immediately swept Bella into my arms as carefully as I could manage and ran towards the house jumping up to Carlisle's office window.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOo ooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOO OoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO**

"Bella! You have to push now." Carlisle said. Bella gripped onto my hand. Within seven pushes the child was born. But Carlisle's mind went irratic.

"Dad? I asked.

"Bella your going to have to push again.. a couple times again. Bella did as she was told and after four pushes the second one was born.. but Bella had to do it again. And after those next five the third was born and finally Bella was done. Alice was in the room now. Helping. She grabbed towels for each child and wrapped them all in white towels. "Congratulations you two." I was listening in to my family members minds downstairs. I could also hear Esme talking to Renesmee... clearly threw everyone's minds no one had heard Bella had just given birth to three children. I could still hear Esme and Renesmee talking, but this time Renee joined in on the conversation.

"So.. Renesmee are you excited to meet your brother or sister?" Esme asked.

"Yeah... but."

"But what?" Renee asked.

"I am still worried... I.. I just hope this whole things wasn't as dangerous as mine was."

"Oh honey... I assure you. Your mom should be ok." I smiled at Esme, for reassuring my eldest daughter. She really didn't have to worry. Now after Bella had rested for five minutes I picked Bella up and moved her over to a regular seat with an extended cushion for her whole body to be rested. I stood up and walked over towards Carlisle who smiled at me as I got over to him. Alice giggled at me.

"Congratulations Edward." Alice said as she hugged me. I hugged her back.

"Thank you Alice." I got as close as I could get and looked down at the counter that had been layed with Blankets. My three children layed there as Alice was dressing them. I noticed.. there was one girl and two boys. It was even now. I had two girls and two boys. I couldn't help but smile when I looked down at them. My children all smiled at me and I took the two boys and decided to dress them. I liked it better this way. Alice and Carlisle looked at me in awe as I was able to dress my two boys perfectly. One of my sons stared at me... smiling happily at me. Bella and I had never even really discussed any names, but I was sure we would figure some names out soon.

"Edward?" Bella asked, extending her arms as if asking to hold one of them. I smiled and took one of the boys to Bella and handed him to her in her cradled arms. "He is so adorable."

"Yes he is. You did an amazing job Bella." Bella smiled.. as if she would blush. I could tell my family paid attention to that.

_"Yes! Edward has finally had a boy!" Emmet cheered downstairs. "Finally someone to play sports with." _I chuckled and took they other to and motioned my head towards the door.

"Hey you guys can come up here now if you would like." I immediately heard them in front of the door. Bella still had the boy and I was holding the girl and boy. Jacob, Seth, Charlie, Renee and Phil joined my family. They all gasped at the sight.

"You guys had triplets?" Jacob asked, having the face of a dumbfounded teenage boy. It was quite hysterical.

"Yes Jacob." Bella said. Jacob smiled and hugged Bella.

"Congratulations Bells. Not even a vampire for six years and already a mother of four." Bella chuckled at his response. Everyone pulled up a chair around us and Bella looked at me, smiled, then looked back at our little boy in her arms. The boy smiled at Bella as Bella kissed his cheek.

"Masen." Bella murmured.

"Did you say something Bella?" I asked. She nodded.

"I want to give the little boy in my arms Masen. He deserves the name of his father. His full name should be... Masen Anthony Cullen" I smiled and kissed Bella on the cheek. Alice offered to hand her the other child.. which turned out to be the other boy. "Is this another boy?" She asked Carlisle.

"Yes Bella." Bella smiled happily.

"And... we should name him... Darien." I cocked my head to the side.

"Why Darien love?" I asked. She giggled.

"You're going to laugh at me." I chuckled softly and shook my head.

"I would, or could never laugh at you." Bella smiled again.

"Well... when I was little... Sailor Moon was my favorite anime show ever. And Serena.. the leader's love's name is Darien.. I have just always wanted to use that name... and now I can." I smiled

"Well I like it... I think his full name should be... Darien Evelett Cullen... I wanted to give him my favorite cousin's first name.. if that is ok." I said smiling at Bella.

"Of couse it is. I like it." Bella looked over at Alice. "And what is our third baby's gender?" Bella asked.

"Well.. it's a girl." Bella smiled and looked at Renesmee.

"You will have a sister to play with. That will be nice for you." Renesmee smiled. "I think I want her first name to be Katana." I smiled.

"Love that is very pretty." I told Bella.

"I think so to... So.. Katana Ann Cullen." Bella looked at me and kissed my cheek. Out of all of the things I had out Bella threw she still loved me.. still cared... and we were meant to be.. it has and always will be clear. Bella was my perfect honey. And I enjoyed every bit of it. Rosalie asked Bella if she could hold the girl and Bella layed back closed her eyes, breathed in and out, relaxed. After a good twenty minutes I tried to shake Bella awake.. but nothing happened.

Bella wouldn't wake up. "Bella!" I called. I called again, but again no response. "Carlisle!" I cried. Carlisle stood there checking her breathing and other stuff I didn't know about.. and I was beginning to get more anxious of my Bella's heath.

* * *

**Ok, so I know you guys are just as worried about Bella as I am ;) So.. yeah... I hope you guys liked this. And the next chapter should be up tomorrow as long as I am not busy. **

**Anyways. Thanks for reading. :D**


	13. Getting Closer

**Another Child 12**

***Hope you guys liked the last chapter. Worry is stricking us all, so lets read and see what happens.**

***I do not own Twilight, but I did write this fanfiction. All credit of Twilight goes to Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

**EPOV**

**(Still waiting)**

My worry still enslaves me. Bella is breathing, but not moving, not talking, nothing besides breathing. When my anxiety would work up really bad I would always turn to Jasper. It has been a week since the children were born, and I must say.. I am loving that I now have to chance to actually raise children for eighteen years... that will definetely give them time to practice with our way of life. Our children actually slept, but will only until they reach the age of nine. I had tried asking Carlisle what happened to Bella. The most he would say was that it was a coma, for her to heal from having a number of three children. Charlie and Renee were also very fearful. Bella and I had been threw to much love, hope, and win to lose her now.

Bella was in the coma for a week, and I just wanted to find a way to wake her from her capturing slumber. But within this time I got to bond with Renee and Charlie a little better. I especially remember on night.

_(Flash Back)_

_I was holding my son Masen as the other two slept. As I craddled my beloved son in my arms I began to play with him. I walked out of the room holding Masen close and walked with him to Bella and I's old room. I swayed him in my arms and kissed his forehead. "You're my miracle. You, your brother, and your sisters.. and especially your mother. You guys are the best things in my life. Yes you are." I said swaying him a little faster. "Yes you are." I said carefully shifting his weight in my arms. _

_I didn't even Renee and Charlie were standing in the doorway until I heard Renee make an awe sound. I looked up and grinned slightly. "Hello." I said._

_"Hello Edward." Charlie and Renee said. "How is little Masen today?" Renee asked._

_"Just plain.. plain amazing..." I looked up at Charlie and Renee and invited them to sit on the leather that was across from my bed. I looked up at Charlie and he was actually smiling at me. "You know... being a father is such a beautiful thing to me. Your daughter will never be replaced him my heart. I mean afterall we are having each other's children and... oh my god. I am a father. And it feels greatly amazing." I looked back up at Charlie and Renee. "I have to thank Bella one-hundred percent. She is the one that helped me to know what love was... because after my biological parents died.. I didn't really understand what love was... but when Bella came into my life... I can't help but want to thank her everyday... thank her for... wanting to be with me... even with me being a vampire when she wa human.. for marrying me... for having my children.. for wanting forever with me." Charlie and Renee were smiling at me._

_"It's very good you feel that way.. because we are finally seeing how happy you and Bells are." Charlie said. "And from what it looks like.. you and Bella make great parents and you seem like one hell of a parent."_

(Present)

It felt nice.. getting closer to Bella's parents. Right now.. everyone was in the room where Bella's body was resting. I couldn't help but want to see her. I was holding Katana and she looked almost exactly like Bella. It was incredible. I then noticed Renesmee in the other corner of the room. I handed Katana to Esme and walked over to Renesmee who was crying. My family and Bella's family noticed. Sue, Seth, and leah were now soon going to be part of Bella's family because Charlie and Sue were set to be married in two months. Seth was really excited to be Bella's step-brother.

I walked over towards Renesmee and knelt down. "Renesmee, honey?" I asked using my index finger to lift her chin gently so her sight was aligned with mine.

"Yes daddy?" She sobbed. Everyone heard that and looked over. I could feel their eyes boring themselves into my back. Seeing that was going on.

"What is wrong honey?" I asked softly.

"I knew it." She sniffled.

"Knew what?"

"That mommy would end up getting hurt." I sighed and pulled her into a hug. As I hugged her I talked to her, lightly ruffling the ringlets of her hair in my hair, in a way trying to show reassurance.

"Renesmee, your mother will be ok. She is just resting."

"But what if that isn't it at all!" Renesmee snapped, still trying to be respectful. Esme stepped in.

"Hey you don't talk to your father that way..." Renesmee looked at her and then me.

"I am sorry daddy." She said. I nodded and patted her shoulder.

"It's alright... as I was saying. Your mother will be ok.. she is strong and will do anything to stay that way." Renesmee chuckled and quickly wrapped her arms around me.

"I guess you're right daddy."

"Good girl." I said. "Now.. would you like to hold your baby brother or sister?" I asked.

"I would like to hold Katana." I smiled and then lead her to where everyone was sitting and Esme showed Renesmee how to hold her and how to be careful while I walked over towards Bella. I took her hand in mine and I felt her hand move slightly.

"Bella?" I asked. Everyone stopped talking and looked in my direction. And Bella opened her eyes. They opened slowly as she brought a hand to her forehead. "Oh Bella!" I said carefully taking her into my arms.

"Edward." She sighed happily, tightening her arms around me. Everyone awed and came over to Bella... after a good five minutes everyone told her "welcome back", "I am glad to see you are alright", and me.. well I just said.. "I am so happy, you're okay." I smiled at Bella's health took her to hunt with me. After we came back from the hunt Bella saw the three newborns and was filled with absolute joy.

We noticed after a couple weeks how Renesmee really loved playing the role of a big sister and that made us feel warm, in a happy warm way. As we all joined around our children who were playing with some toys that I saw a vision threw Alice's thoughts. Alice's vision showed our family.. I think sixty years from now and everyone was happy. Our children were grown up and happy.

I smiled at Alice and felt great.

What better feelings, and happiness could this life had given me? None. Bella and I were happy, still passionate for each other, or children were healthy.. and perhaps.. if we do have more children.. hoping it will only be one at a time so Bella doesn't go into a coma again.

Life was good.. and now.. we had a surprise for our children once they would become old enough.

Just hoping that we can tell our story to our children.. and prove to them.. what is truly great about life.

* * *

**yay! Bella's ok! LOL So anyways. I hoped you guys and gals liked this ;) Thank you for reading.. now one more chapter to go ;)**


	14. Love in the Air

**Another Child 13**

**YAY! Bella's OK! Love is in the air with the Cullen family like usual. My cousin is getting married and I guess love is in the air with my family to. XD Ok, Ok, so lets see what this chapter will bring us.**

***I don't own Twilight, but I did write this fanfiction. All credit of Twilight goes to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**EPOV - Fifteen years later**

**(Bella and I's anniversary)**

Today is Bella's birthday and this weekend.. the triplets turn fifteen. Renesmee was of course with Jacob now, living in La Push. I didn't like it at all, and niether did Bella, but when a wolf imprints there is nothing you can do to stop it right... Bella and I had the children get ready and we were on our way to the main house. "Good morning mom, dad. Happy birthday mom." Darien said, hugging Bella. I smiled. Then next came Katana and Masen.

"Morning mom, happy birthday" They said. They were in a really chipper mood. It was nice.

"Happy Birthday my love." I said, wrapping my arms around her waist and I kissed her right in front of our children. They acted like toddlers when I kissed her in front of them.

"ew!" They said sarcastically. Bella laughed and the triplets stood in a line holding bags. When Bella turned around her eyes widened.

"What are these?" She asked. Our kids turned the hand-made bags around and they said "happy birthday mommy." Bella's mouth dropped.

"Thank you guys... even though you guys know I despise surprises I will cherish this one." I smiled Bella opened the bags and found Bella's favorite flowers in each bag. Bella smiled and hugged our teenagers. "Thank you." Our children nodded and we ran towards the main house and we were bombared by "Happy Birthday's" From the family. Alice walked up to Bella and hugged her.

"Happy 45th birthday Bella." Bella rolled her eyes and I wrapped my arms around her again. Right now.. love was all i needed. And Bella helped to supply me with that happiness as I hoped I did for her. Bella was very happy today. As we sat down together in the living room.. Renesmee came in with a baby. I knew Renesmee and Jacob had a son, but... I still hated that mutt for taking my baby girl. I knew I had to get over that though. Charlie had arrived a half hour before Renesmee got here.

"Hi mom, happy birthday." Renesmee said hugging Bella. Bella saw Anthony, Renesmee's son and asked to hold him. Renesmee happily complied. Renesmee tapped my shoulder. "Hi dad."

"Hi Honey." I said hugging her close. "How is life as a mother?" I asked her, scowling at Jacob as he smiled at my question.

"Oh, dad." She playfully smacked my shoulder. "It is nice." Renesmee sat down over by Katana and her brothers Darien and Masen. "Hi guys."

"Hey sis." Darien said. I smiled and sat down by Bella who was holding Anthony. In all honesty he was a cute baby. A very cute baby. Katana walked up to Bella.

"Hey mom?"

"Yes Kat?" That was Bella's nickname for her. I thought it was quite fitting because when she hunted she moved exactly like a panther.

"Could you well Darien, Masen, and I about you and dad before you had us, and Renesmee?" Bella and I smiled and nodded at the challenge. And we began to tell our children about our life together.. and even Renesmee's birth and the two battles with the volturi.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOo ooOOOoooOOOoooOOO**

"Wow! Mom, dad. You two really are a great couple." I smiled as I kissed Bella on the cheek. "And so cute together. Mom?"

"Yes Masen?"

"Thank you." Bella was confused.

"For what honey?"

"For having us. For giving birth to all of us." I smiled and so did Bella.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Bella stood up and hugged our children and this was when i realized. Family.. if you have a great family even if some of them are wolves and the other is a family of vampires and hybrids.. love will last for ever. And thats exactly what our family was doing..

**Loving Each other and looking out for each other for as long as time allows.**

_**The End**_

* * *

**Thank you guys for reading! I appreciate it very much! Please review and tell me how I did. **

**And again a big thank you to my beta "swiftie121389" for helping me out.**

**As always be happy and healthy**

**HuGs & MoRe HuGs**

**~ Twi-chick34 ~**

**Oh! P.S. I have a story called "I Ran Out of Time, but I Was Just in Time" Just thought I would let you guys and gals knoew If you guys would like to read it. **


	15. Author's Note

**!AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

Should I do a sequel for this story?

If so please PM me and give me your ideas. I will give each writer or guest a thank you in the sequel if I do one.

Please let me know.

As Always Be Happy and Healthy

**HuGs & MoRe HuGs**

**~ Twi-chick34 ~**


End file.
